A friendship vs love and hate
by Cornelisse Linda-chan
Summary: This is what would happen with Mira in the Genei Ryodan arc. She tries to help out the newbies after training 1 year to get better. She and her friends are hunters and they're trying to eliminate the boss of the Spiders to forget about her family's killer
1. Chapter 1

Well here goes my first fanfic of HunterxHunter. Note: I do not own HunterxHunter, I only own Mira, Lika, Lana and Tara.

* * *

I walk to the door of my house and open it. My cellphone rings.

"Hello."

"Hey Mira-chan. I heard you're back home in Yorkshin, need help?"

"I don't mind if you come, but you should be careful once you get here."

"Lika-chan and Lana-chan want to come as well, is that okay with you?"

"I can't stop them Tara-chan. You know how they always get what they want."

"You're right. We'll be at your place at ten."

"Okay. Till then."

I walk to the balcony to look at the stars. I am an official hunter for one year now and this year I have to look out after a few guys. They just finished this year's hunter exam and want to go to Yorkshin City. Genei Ryodan is going to be there as well, so I have to make sure nothing will happen to them.The auction is tomorow and I have to be ready to kick ass if something is wrong.

The doorbell rings me out of thoughts and I walk to the door. Lana-chan, Lika-chan and Tara-chan arrive sooner than I thought.

"Come in."

"We will."

"So how're you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. What about you?"

"Same goes for us. So, what's your assignment?"

"I have to protect four guys. And maybe I have to kill someone in order to achieve their safety."

"Sounds like a real job for once."

"Yeah, that's why I need my rest now."

"Good idea."

I wake up early the next morning. I get myself ready to go. The other girls are still sleeping soundly. I grab something to eat and write a note to them, because I want to be on the streets before the boys arrive. We all watched the hunter exam, so we know what they look like. Tara-chan wants to watch over Leorio-kun while Lana-chan and Lika-chan will have to watch over Gon-kun and Killua-kun. All of us think it's better for me to watch over Kurapica-kun. I put the note on the fridge and walk to the door. I step outside and take a deep breath. _Why do I have to take care of the one that wishes to kill the Spiders? It's unfair. _I look up and see two people standing on top of a building. I enter the building and take the elevator to the rooftop. When I get out I see Kurapica-kun and that other person look my way.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Mira, I'm here to make sure the Spider won't hurt anyone. And you are?"

"I am Senritsu and this is Kurapica."

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing you should know of."

"If you say so, but the moment the Spiders makes a move I am part of that nothing I should know of as well."

"You'd better stay away if that's the case."

"Thanks for your concern, but can handle it."

"You're too young to be involved in this."

"Her heartbeat tells me she doesn't lie. She really wants to stop them."

"I still think this doesn't concern her."

"Somethings wrong. The guests and guards are gone!"

"Shit. Sorry, but I have to go."

"Wait! It's dangerous."

"I told you that I am a part of it as soon as the Spiders move."

"I know, but it's really dangerous. It's better if we stay together and wait for orders of our boss."

"Sure."

Senritsu informs their boss and we are running down and away from the auction. I call the girls when we jump in the car.

"You have to get them away from the auction."

"But"

"No time to say 'but', right now it's time to get away from there. Take them to my place."

"But"

"Now!"

"Okay we get it."

I hang up.

"Who was that?"

"They are my friends. I had to make sure your friends and mine will be safe. We'll head to my place when it's safe or when we withdraw."

We reach the place where one of the Spider is killing people by now. The Injiyuu are coming closer now. We stand back and see all four of them get killed.

"What are you doing? They'll kill you!"

"They won't. I can win against them."

Senritsu plays a song on his flute, it calms us immediatly. Kurapica makes his chains longer and binds the guy that appears to be number eleven. Within a few seconds the guy is next to us and we put him in the car.

We reach a basement and we bind the member to some kind of table. As time passes we find out that he has nothing to do with the pieces that were meant to be sold. He did kill people during the begining of the auction, I have to control myself after hearing such a terrible thing. Their boss is calling someone much more important than himself, or so I guess. After changing the security numerous times I hear people coming in. People with evil auras, so I walk down and make the boss sleep. Without any hesitation I walk to the guy and kill him without leaving any traces behind. I run upstairs with the boss on my back and tell everyone to leave. They all leave and I tell Kurapika to come with me. We run through the streets to my house. The door opens and I see Tara-chan standing there. We get inside and Tara-chan closes the door.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own HunterxHunter, but I do own Mira, Misa, Lana, Tara and Lika.

* * *

After we get in Gon-kun runs over to Kurapika-kun.

"How are you? Did you find the Spiders? Which nen do you have?"

"Gon. Kurapika isn't fast enough to answer all of your questions at the same time."

"I'm fine. I found them and you'll find out about my nen abilities soon enough."

I sit down and listen to their conversation.

"Mira-chan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Tara-chan."

The moment I finished saying it my cellphone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I heard you try to follow and kill the Spiders."

"Maybe. Why?"

"Because I have information about some of them. I already have Kurapika on my side, but with your help I'm sure we'll succeed."

"I'll only help you if it's good and trustworthy information."

"Follow Kurapika and I'll explain when we meet."

I hang up. I hate it when people talk to me like that. My family died because they believed the words of their friends, words that were just like that guy's. I trust my friends, but they're not assassins, thieves or something in between.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Mira, who was that on the phone?"

"I don't know, he didn't say his name."

"What did he say?"

I stand up and walk to the balcony. Someone follows me, so I turn around and look at the face of Kurapika.

"What happened?"

"I think Hisoka called me. He said you're part of his plan."

"I'm only part of it because they killed my tribe."

"He only wants me to be part of it because I'm searching for bastards like that. It's their kind of attitude that killed my tribe."

"You too?"

"No, it wasn't the Spiders. I heard it was the Zaoldyeck family that did it."

"Do you hate them?"

"I don't know. If I meet them, maybe I could tell. Right now I don't hate anyone, I'm just trying to make sure nothing will happen to you."

"If one of us is a Zaoldyeck, would you hate or even kill him?"

"No! I would never kill one of you or a Zaoldyeck!"

"So your tribe deserved it?"

"No, they didn't deserve it. I just don't want to hate someone so much that revenge must be the only thing on my mind."

"Is that your reason to find the Spiders?"

"It is."

I walk back in.

"Hey, Mira-chan come over here!"

"Okay."

"Meet Gon, Leorio and Killua."

"Nice to meet you Mira."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Dinner's ready!"

We walk into the kitchen where Tara-chan puts dinner on the plates. I help her putting the plates on the table.

"Itadakimasu!"

Why am I eating now? There's no time to lose. I have to find a way to meet up with that Hisoka guy before anyone finds out about that call.

"Mira-chan, is something wrong?"

"No, not at all."

"Then don't act as if somethings wrong!"

"Sorry."

"Kuarpika-kun,"

"You can leave the 'kun' behind."

"Okay. So Kurapika, why were you whispering to Killua?"

"You caught me. He's a."

"I'm a Zaoldyeck."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because I know about what you've been through."

"Even so, I have the right to know."

"I should've told you. It's not his fault"

"But, Killua."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I'll do nothing."

"You mean you don't care?"

"I care more than enough, but I won't hurt or kill you."

I walk to the door and reach for it when I feel someones hand on top of mine. My eyes are following the arm all the way up and then they focus on his head. Killua is looking me straight in the eyes.

"Why's the hurry?"

"Because I have some things to take care of."

Gon, Kurapika and Leorio now also try to stop me.

"Why don't you wait until tomorow?"

"Because it's important."

"All the more reason to do it tomorow."

"Okay, I'll wait until tomorow."

After watching television for a while we decide to go to bed. I show them their rooms and then walk to my own room. _Tomorow will be to late, but I don't want them to think I can't be trusted. I'll just sneak out and take my keys with me._

_I made it._ I run to the gate where I knew Misa-chan would be in a few minutes.

"Mira!"

"Misa!"

"I'm so glad you could come."

"I told you I'd be there."

"I know, but since you got that assignment I thought you'd be everywhere except here."

"If I don't have time then I'll make time."

"How about those guys? Not interesting enough?"

"That's not the point."

"Really?"

"That Killua guy is a Zaoldyeck, so Kurapika thought I would kill him."

"Wait, Kurapika knows about it?"

"Yes, he knows about it."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'll continue the assignment."

"Are you crazy? He might kill you!"

"I don't think he will kill me. He even tried to stop me from going outside."

"I have to go now. I'll see you again next year."

"I'll be waiting!"

I walk home knowing that I didn't keep my promise with the guys. I also know that I can't keep my promise with Misa. It's not because I like breaking promises, but I won't have any time to do anything besides eating, sleeping and working as a hunter. I walk to the door and open it quietly. When I close the door the lights go on.

"Where were you?"

"I had to go see a friend. I can only see her once a year if I'm lucky."

"If it's so important to you, why didn't you takes us along?"

"Because I don't want to put you guys in danger. Genei Ryodan is still out there."

"Okay, I get it. If you don't mind, I'm going back to bed."

"I guess I should do the same."

"Sweet dreams."

"You too."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

This is another chapter of this story. I only own the characters I already mentioned in the first and second chapter. I hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

I wake up as the sunlight gets brighter in my room. I take a quick shower and dress myself. I walk into the kitchen where I find a note. _We're gone to make sure they find the Greed Island game. _Kurapika walks into the kitchen and makes himself breakfast.

"I'm going to meet Hisoka."

"Okay."

"Do you want to come with me?"

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"You have a choice! It's just that I need to know now."

"I have to go with you. I didn't tell you, but I am hired to protect you. My friends just wanted to help me. I was on that rooftop because we decided I would protect you."

"It's easier when your friends help you."

"You don't want them to get hurt because you want revenge. Am I right?"

"Yes, you're right. They are a dangerous organisation, so."

"So they might kill your friends? I guess that's why they wanted me to protect you."

"What do you mean?"

"I know what it feels like to lose the ones you love or like. I guess that's why they decided to have me protect you, instead of one of your friends."

"How old are the four of you?"

"I'm 13 years old, same goes for Lana. Tara is 20 years old and Lika is 17 years old."

"So you're almost as old as Gon and Killua."

"I guess so."

"Well, time for us to get going."

We walk until we reach the strangest place I've ever seen. Hisoka is sitting on the floor. He stands up and looks at us.

"So you decided to come."

"If you lie about anything I have to help him as fast as I can."

"Don't lie? I'd rather kill, but I need your help. I want to kill the leader of Genei Ryodan, but there are at least two members always with him."

"Kill the leader and you'll destroy the Spiders, right?"

"Exactly. All I can do is pass on information to you, the rest is up to you. So, will you do it?"

"I'll help."

"Then I'll see you again in two months."

"You don't have to do it."

"I know, but this might be the only way."

We walk back to my house. I look at the streets and see Gon and Killua with some items they probably just bought.

"Why don't you go ahead?"

"I have to go to my boss."

"Then I'll see you at my place when you're done."

"Sure."

"Don't fight against the Spiders!"

"I'll try."

He smiles at me and then he leaves.

"Hey Mira."

"Hey guys."

"Can you help us?"

"Sure. What do I have to do?"

"Come with us and fight the Spiders."

"Okay."

"Let's go!"

We run to the place where they believe the two Spiders are. I look around and I turn left. The boys are following me.

"Stay back!"

"Kurapika!?"

"Mira?"

_What the hell does that idiot think he's doing._ I look at the chain that is all around Kurapika's opponent. The other one tries to escape, so I run over and punch the Spider back to the others.

"Nice punch."

"Thanks."

I bind the Spider with a chain much like Kurapika's chains.

"What are we going to do with them now?"

"We're bringing them to the Mafia Community for the reward."

"Okay."

Two other people come closer. I pull my swords and hold them to defend myself and the others.

"Do you really think you can handle us?"

"Actually I do."

_I can't do this. I'm already losing. Why did they ask me to do this? I'm not strong enough._

"Mira!"

I look up and someone helps me get on my feet. I look at the person next to me. It's Killua. The other members of Ryodan are now chained as well. We take them to the Mafia Community, but not much later the Ryodan members escape.

Later that day

We're near the auction with the Greed Island game. I saved a lot of money this year and somehow I know that game will be the item I'll spend it on.

"There's no way we can afford it now."

"You're wrong. I also put out a bid, and right now it's the highest. You guys are still in the race."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"The item goes to Mira!"

I walk to the front and give the guy my money and I get the game. I walk back to them.

"See, I told you we'd get it."

We walk back to my house. _This might be the last time I see them. What now?_

My cellphone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, we need you to stay on Whale Island for a while."

"Okay."

I turn my cellphone off.

"Who was that?"

"Just someone who drives me crazy."

We enter the house and sit down.

"Why are you looking so sad?"

"I have to go to Whale Island for a while."

"You don't like it?"

"I hate it. They always decide things like that on the last moment."

"When are you leaving?"

"I have to leave tomorow at seven in the morning."

"So, do we have to leave early as well?"

"No, you can stay if you want. I'm the one that has to go, not you."

"We're leaving tomorow as well. I want to tell Mito-chan about the game."

"If you want to I won't stop you."

"I'm staying, but I'll look for a different place to stay."

"I'm going back to study."

"Looks like we need to split up again."

"Mira and Lana will go with Gon and Killua, Lika will stay with Kurapika and I will go with Leorio."

The next morning

My alarm goes of and I turn around. I push the button to turn it off and get out of bed. I take a shower, brush my teeth, brush my hair and get dressed. I packed my stuff yesterday, so I can go to the airport without hurrying. Most of the others are just finished eating breakfast when I enter the kitchen. I take some as well and start eating.

"So, we'll each go different ways again."

"Yes, it's almost ironic."

"Yes, almost."

"Let's exchange numbers."

"That's a great idea, that way we can always keep in touch!"

* * *

Please read and review.


End file.
